


Show Me

by catcircles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scars, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcircles/pseuds/catcircles
Summary: Taako's used to dealing with everything on his own, but Magnus being part of his life means he now has access to some much needed emotional support....And they fuck lol.





	Show Me

He knew it was coming well before it happened. He’d known since the first time he and Magnus had kissed that his bad habits were going to be a big, big problem. 

He’d started self-harming when he’d met Sazed. Taako had never taken the time to do the mental digging and unpack the _why_ behind it, just knew that he needed to do it. Once he’d started, he couldn’t stop, and the cutting continued even years later after Glamour Springs. 

It started small, with little nicks of a pocket knife here and there, just to feel that buzz of adrenaline, the high and the gentle lull of calm that followed. Scratches turned into shallow cuts, which turned into deep cuts, which turned into gashes that even after months of healing would welt and puff up on his skin like ugly purple worms. 

After years of this, he was covered in marks. He knew better than to cut anywhere visible, Gods forbid he ruin his cool and aloof image, but from his knees to his hips, Taako’s skin was covered in the things. He always covered up, dressed in long skirts, no low waists or crop tops. Everything was fine, all according to plan. He was coping. 

Magnus kind of threw a giant wrench into aforementioned plan. 

He hadn’t anticipated getting close to _anyone_ ever again, let alone falling in love. But the more time he and Magnus spent together the harder it got to deny that he was head over heels for the human. 

When Magnus had kissed him that night, when they were camped out at the beach and Magnus had insisted on staying up with Taako while he kept watch, long after Merle had fallen asleep, Taako knew, he was doing something risky, letting Magnus in. He ignored the gnawing anxiety as long as he could, but sooner or later, there was bound to be a discussion.

It started when he and Magnus started sharing a bed. Once at the B.O.B, their relationship was pretty well established, and there was no need for debate when Taako began to opt out of sleeping in his provided room to spend the night in Magnus’s instead. 

Magnus wasn’t a handsy guy, he was gentle, careful. He always talked things through with Taako before taking any steps in a new direction, despite being able to read the elf like a book. He knew not to push, and didn’t seem impatient at the slow pace their relationship was rolling at, and Taako knew Magnus had his own past weighing on him too. Things were peaceful, Taako felt safe. He even relied on the cutting less. Not that he stopped completely, but he didn’t need it the way he used to. Their relationship was easy, warm, and falling into a deep meditation with Magnus snoring away beside him at the end of every day became a welcome constant in his life. 

One such night, Magnus finally found the scars. 

They had been cuddling, not quite tired yet, just lounging together, appreciating the comfort of the other’s presence and sharing soft, lazy kisses in the dark room. Magnus liked to let his hands wander, but he never tried anything without asking first. But tonight, he was exploring every inch of his boyfriend he could get his hands on, and Taako couldn’t even dream of complaining, until an innocent hand came to rest at the base of his shirt. Taako’s blood turned to ice and he was ripped from the pleasant sleepiness he’d been basking in. 

‘Fuck fuck fuck.’ he thought to himself ‘It’s finally happening.’

Taako’s heart thumped wildly in his chest as Magnus’s warm, calloused hand slipped under the garment to caress the skin there. His stomach flipped when he felt Magnus’s fingers brush over the thick mapping of neat little scars that spanned his hip, just above the waistband of his sweatpants. The hand stayed, rough skin gently tracing the raised, battered skin there and Taako pressed himself tighter against Magnus’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut. 

‘It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,’ he repeated desperately in his mind ‘It’s Magnus, you can trust Magnus, it’s okay.’

“Taako?” Magnus’s voice was as soft as his touch, low and reassuring.

Taako didn’t reply, but he could feel that he was shaking. 

“Taako,” Magnus started again, pausing a moment and then moving the hand on Taako’s hip up to his chin, gently tipping the elf’s face up towards his. 

Taako opened his eyes to look at him. In the dim light from the hanging lights across the room, he could make out the concern lining Magnus’s face. He sputtered for a moment and then took a shaky breath in before trying to speak. 

“Sorry,” was all he could manage before his voice broke, tears welling up in his eyes and his face hot with shame.  
“I— I know It’s a stupid thing to do, I’m so sorry I never told you before. I know you have a lot to worry about already, and I knew you’d hate that so I didn’t— I never— it’s just embarrassing and weak and— and I just—” he mentally kicked himself for the rambling, he was talking too fast, and the tears were flowing freely now. 

‘Pull yourself together, stop freaking out! You’re making it worse.’ He cursed in his head.

Magnus’s eyebrows pulled together, pain deepening the lines in his face. 

“Taako, baby, it’s okay. Please don’t be sorry.” He almost whispered it, letting go of Taako’s chin to pull him into a tight hug. 

The dam broke. Taako hadn’t cried— really _cried_ in years. Not even after Glamour Springs. It just… wasn’t something he did. Years of pent up emotion, pain, fear, anger, self-loathing, came spilling out of him as Magnus held him, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he sobbed into the human’s broad chest.  
When he’d finally calmed down some, Magnus spoke again. Even softer than before, with his mouth pressed into the top of Taako’s head. 

“You’re not weak.” he assured him, smoothing a palm through blond locks. “And what you’re doing isn’t good for you, but it isn’t stupid.” 

He pulled away again to look at his boyfriend. Magnus brought a thumb up to wipe the stray tears from Taako’s wet face. 

“I love you, Taako. I… I’m sorry you’ve been hurting so bad.” 

Warmth melted across Taako’s body, Magnus’s large hands massaging the tension out of his muscles as the shaking subsided and a lump caught in Taako’s throat. He swallowed, took a deep breath and took one of Magnus’s large, worn hands in his own. 

“I’ve been better about it, you know?” he admitted shakily, keeping his eyes on the fingers entwined with his own, but feeling Magnus’s gaze fixed calmly on his face. 

“Since we started...this.” He explained. 

Magnus hummed a little at that, giving Taako’s palm a squeeze. 

“I don’t know if I’ll stop. Or… I’m not really sure how. I’ve been doing this a long time.” 

“How long?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Not sure. Four years? Maybe? I don’t know. But it’s just… something I do now.”

He finally found the courage to look up and meet Magnus’s eyes. His heart instantly melted. Big brown eyes stared right back at him, glistening with wetness and full of love, worry, concern. 

“You don’t have to.” He murmured.

Taako pressed a kiss to Magnus’s knuckles, not sure how to respond, and bit back the apology on the tip of his tongue.

They both stayed quiet again for a moment before Magnus shifted them again, rolling off his side to pull himself up over Taako, laying under him on his back. His large, strong arms bracketed the sides of the elf’s head as he leaned in close, pressing chaste kisses into the sides of Taako’s neck. Taako let out a contented sigh and turned his head to give Magnus better access. Magnus pulled away to study the man beneath him. 

“I want to show you.” he said.

Taako’s eyebrows came together ever so slightly, confused.  
“I want to show you how wonderful you are... I want to show you… that you don’t have to do that.” 

He said it almost sheepishly, but it was so genuine that Taako damn near cried again, pulling Magnus to him by the back of his neck and slamming his lips into his own. 

Magnus moaned softly, kissing back with fervor, and tangled the hand supporting his weight into Taako’s hair, the other sliding smoothly down the elf’s side, back under his shirt. Taako didn’t freeze this time. He arched up into the touch, feeling Magnus’s broad hand come up to squeeze his chest, and moaned wantonly into the man’s mouth. 

Magnus broke the kiss, moving his hand from Taako’s hair and letting his mouth drift lower, sucking bruises into the soft skin of the elf’s neck and collarbone before pulling up his shirt to expose his stomach. 

Magnus paused to look up at Taako from below, running a thumb over the scars on his hip where his hand rested firmly. 

“This okay?” he asked breathlessly, and it was all Taako could do to nod before Magnus was back on him, pressing feather light kisses to the lines in his skin. Taako felt more vulnerable than he’d ever felt in his life. But he wasn’t afraid. He found himself unable to watch as Magnus lavished the cuts, old and new, with kisses and gentle touches, heart swelling at the overwhelming act of affection. 

“I love you.” Magnus breathed, pushing Taako’s shirt up farther, exposing his chest. Taako groaned softly in surprise as a hot tongue lathed over one of his nipples. He tipped his head back in ecstasy at the sensation and brought a hand to curl tightly in Magnus’s hair. 

“Gods, Maggie, I love you too.” 

Magnus began to move lower again, trailing kisses down Taako’s stomach till he reached the light patch of fuzz poking out above the waistband of his sweatpants. Taako whined when he stopped, but Magnus just smiled softly and asked,

“Okay to keep going?” 

Taako nodded fervently, canting his hips up and hooking his free hand around the edge of his sweatpants himself, trying to wiggle them off. 

“ _Please_.” He keened. 

Magnus’s smile widened and he helped Taako roll the pants down and off his ankles, bringing his lips once again to the marred skin on Taako’s thigh, covering it in kisses, slowly working his way inward. 

Taako shuddered when Magnus nosed at the front of his boxers. The feeling of the man’s hot breath on his wet cunt making him raise his hips, pressing desperately into Magnus’s face. Magnus chuckled, pushing a hand up the sensitive flesh of Taako’s inner thigh and up the leg of his briefs before pulling back out to snap the waistband. 

“So good for me, baby.” He cooed, “So eager for it.” 

His voice was deep and rough with lust, and Taako felt himself getting wetter at the praise, letting out a choked little noise.

Magnus pressed his tongue to the soaked fabric of Taako’s briefs, broad strokes massaging his opening through the cotton and putting delicious friction on his clit. 

Taako moaned loudly at the sensation, back arching and grip on Magnus’s hair tightening. Magnus lapped at him enthusiastically, sucking occasionally on his clit and squeezing the elf’s ass as he mouthed at his boyfriend’s wetness. 

After a few minutes, much to Taako’s relief, he pulled the briefs down too, and Taako kicked them aside to lay on the floor next to his pants. Magnus set back to work on pressing bruising kisses into Taako’s thighs. 

“So fucking beautiful.” He growled between kisses. He looked hungrily up at Taako, who was gazing down at him through half lidded eyes, panting. Magnus placed a soft bite on the inside of his leg, just shy of his crotch, and Taako let out a desperate sound. 

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good. Gotta leave something to remember it by. Want you to think about this, how much I love you.” 

And then, his mouth was back to work. Taako saw stars as Magnus undid him with his tongue, eating him out with the fervor of a man starving. Magnus was moaning into his pussy as he fucked him with his tongue, and Taako felt hotter than he ever had in his entire life, grinding rhythmically into the movements of Magnus’s tongue. When Magnus wrapped his lips around his clit he let out a sob, hips stuttering. 

“Fuck, Magnus. Right fucking there, baby I— oh _Gods_ ,” he whined. Magnus flicked his tongue against the nub relentlessly, sliding his hands up and down Taako’s hips a few times before squeezing hard at Taako’s ass cheeks again, spreading them slightly and groaning around him. 

The vibrations on his cock sent Taako over the edge. He came with a strangled cry and his thighs closed reflexively around Magnus’s head and hand in his hair pulling at the strands hard enough to sting. Magnus slowed his actions as he let his boyfriend ride out his orgasm, rocking against his mouth. When Taako flopped back onto the mattress, letting his legs fall open again, he was panting and pulling weakly at Magnus’s hair to guide him back up to his mouth.

They kissed again, and Taako could taste himself on Magnus’s tongue. It was the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced and he shivered slightly, pulling away and cradling Magnus’s jaw in his palms. 

“Fuck me.” He panted out, breathless, lips swollen from all the biting and kissing. He looked absolutely fucking debauched, and Magnus felt his already achingly stiff cock jump in his boxers. 

“Shit, are you sure? We can wait, we don’t have to do this all at once.“ he assured him, but Taako smiled and brought his face back to his own. He paused before their lips meet, so close Magnus could feel Taako’s soft breaths on his cheek. 

“I want you to show me, Maggie.” he whispered it so softly that if they hadn’t been so close, Magnus might not have heard it. A warmth spread through Magnus and he smiled into the kiss they shared, passionately locking lips with his boyfriend, pushing his way into his mouth and licking across the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Magnus groaned when he felt Taako reach down and rub at the hard nub of his nipple through his tank top. Magnus always slept in just his boxers, so there would be limited roadblocks in the way of the rest of their enjoyment this evening, but as Taako lifted a thigh to slot it between Magnus’s thick thighs, he desperately wanted to be naked in as little time as possible. 

He shed his clothing in record time, nearly ripping his shirt as he threw it off and kicking his boxers to join the rest of his and Taako’s clothes where they were piled off the side of the bed. 

He pressed himself as close to Taako as he could, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach, Taako moaning and writhing underneath him, running greedy hands wherever he could, gripping and squeezing at Magnus’s broad shoulders, his thick biceps, raking his fingernails down Magnus’s strong back to grab at his ass, making the human buck his hips. His cock bumped against the wetness between Taako’s thighs as he did so, making them both moan. Magnus repeated the motion and Taako whined again, needier, desperate as he kneaded Magnus’s ass, sliding his hands down to rub at the pucker between his cheeks. 

Magnus keened, then cursed softly, and bit down on one of Taako’s breasts. 

“Fuck, baby you’re so fucking good. You want me inside of you baby? You want me to fucking fill you up?” 

Taako sobbed as Magnus punctuated the question with the slide of his dick over his throbbing cunt once again. 

“Yes, please!” He begged, arching desperately under the assault of Magnus’s mouth and hands.  
“I need to hear you say it, baby.” He grunted, pulling one of Taako’s legs up toward his chest and guiding it to hook around his back. 

“Magnus,” Taako pleaded “Please fucking fill me up, I’m so wet I need it so fucking much I need— “

He was cut off into a sharp moan as the thick head of Magnus’s cock pushed against his hole. Slowly, Magnus pressed in, hissing at the impossibly tight heat enveloping his dick. 

Taako arched, mouth open in a soundless scream and he raked his fingers across Magnus’s back once again. 

Magnus gave him time to adjust, letting his body relax as he caressed his boyfriend’s kiss-bruised body, studying his blissed out expression for any sign of discomfort. 

After a moment of pause Taako gave a bleary nod and croaked out 

“Mags, _fuck me_.”

That was all Magnus needed. He began to thrust slowly, soft moans leaving his lips with every movement and he pushed himself further up to better angle his thrusts into his boyfriend’s dripping pussy. He watched as Taako turned to putty in his hands, losing himself in it. 

Little noises left Taako’s mouth as he fucked him deep and slow, canting his hips in time with Magnus’s and obscene, wet noises filled the room. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Magnus moaned, running a hand through Taako’s hair, pulling it gently to get a little rise out of the man underneath him. 

“You deserve everything. You feel so fucking good baby, you’re so wet. Taking me so fucking well.” 

He began to pick up speed, feeling his release begin to build slowly in the pit of his stomach. Taako let out a soft sob and dug his nails into the soft flesh of Magnus’s ass. He was getting close again himself. 

Magnus continued to increase his pace until he was fucking Taako so hard into the mattress that the headboard knocked against the wall with each thrust. Taako was moaning openly now, and Magnus felt his balls tighten as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. 

“Taako,” he rasped “I’m gonna— “ he moved his hips to pull out, but Taako wrapped his other leg around Magnus’s back and pulled him closer. 

“Inside.” he begged “Wanna feel you cum inside.”

That was it for Magnus. He released inside of Taako with a sharp, sloppy thrust of his hips, spilling his seed inside his boyfriend’s tight pussy. Taako followed soon after, walls constricting around Magnus’s softening dick as the human rubbed soft circles into his rock hard clit. 

When they both came down from their highs, Magnus slid out of Taako, watching the cum spill out of him and onto the bedsheets. His spent dick twitched at the sight despite itself, and Magnus flopped down onto the sweaty mattress beside the elf, gathering him up in his arms and pulling him to his chest. 

They laid like that for awhile, just sharing body heat, blissfully exhausted, enjoying the contact and the silence of the room save for their heavy, rhythmic breathing. 

Taako was the one to break the silence. 

“Maggie?” he asked, quietly, contentedly.

“Yeah babe?” Magnus mumbled into the sweat soaked skin of Taako’s shoulder.

“I love you.” 

Taako could feel Magnus’s smile against his skin and couldn’t help but smile himself. 

“I love you too, Taako.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've NEVER published smut before and I didn't really intend for this to get as long or as horny as it did but damn. Here it is LOL.


End file.
